Destino obligado
by Ren Sama 300
Summary: Espero que les guste esta historia alternativa de esta hermosa pareja
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1

presentimiento y enojo

helga jamas imagino que la secundaria le cambiaria la vida, era una chica solitaria, le gustaba leer, cantar, dibujar, escribir novelas, etc. era hermosa su cabello largo y rubio le daba un aire juvenil, sus hermosos ojos azules impactaban a cualquiera, alta y esbelta con su tez blanca que no mostraba ningun rastro de descuido era simplemente perfecta aunque tenia un caracter fuerte. si alguien trataba de acercarse a ella simplemente se alejaba o agredia con sarcasmos y golpes; solo tenia una amiga y confidente phoebe, chica asiatica de cabello negro el cual le llegaba abajo de los hombros, piel blanca, era esbelta un poco bajita y muy inteligente tenia el mejor promedio de la escuela, ella la entendia y comprendia como nadie, y tambien soportaba sus arranques de ira cuando algo la molestaba o le parecia injusto, en fin:

estaban en segundo de secundaria y ya habia pasado un mes desde que comenzaron las clases todo parecia transcurrir normal o mas bien aburrido para ella hasta que llego la maestra de algebra con un anuncio:

-aver jovenes silencio por favor, antes de comensar la clase dejenme presentarles a dos compañeros nuevos- decia la maestra con emocion pero a ella no le importaba y seguia entretenida leyendo un libro que le habia regado su hermana Olga.

la maestra continuo hablando con emocion.- ella es la alumna lila sawyer.-

ella le echo un bistazo a la alumna nueva, era alta, de tez clara casi palida, peliroja, con pecas, ojos verdes, esbelta y bonita. no le tomo importancia y rapidamente siguio con su lectura, pero su corazon empezo a sentir algo raro y eso la intrigo y distrajo de su lectura:

-el es el joven Arnold Shortman, y su nuevo compañero- decia la profesora a sus alumnos al mismo tiempo que les indicaba sus lugares

el era alto y fornido, guapo, rubio, unos hermosos ojos verdes, su cabeza tenia una forma de balon de futbol americano pero eso le daba un aire de galanura a la cual algunas no pudieron resistirse, todas sus compañeras comenzaron a suspirar por el, claro todas menos helga, al primer contacto visual lo ignoro y penso que era de los chicos a los que les gustaba ocasionar problemas, por lo cual puso cara de molestia porque justamente el se sento en una banca tras ella. no le gustaba que ese tipo estubiera tan cerca porque le causaba una censacion en el pecho que no entendia y pensaba a la vez que era porque aquel chico le caia mal.

y era enserio no toleraba ni verlo, no sabia que era lo que le pasaba pero tampoco queria aberiguarlo.

Arnold al parecer se dio cuenta de la actitud de la rubia pero no iso caso prefirio prestarle atencion a las demas chicas que lo obserbaban y deves en cuando les sonreia.

el dia de clases paso sin mas contratiempos ella se dedicaba a leer y a estudiar y el a coquetear y distraerse con cosas sin importancia.

habia llegado la hora de salida, helga y phoebe estaban platicando de las clases cuando phoebe biendo la actitud de su amiga con el compañero nuevo le pregunto

-¿oye helga te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-ya sueltalo phoebe- dijo con un poco de molestia la rubia

-Bueno es acerca de los alumnos nuevos- se atrevio a decir la pelinegra un poco nerviosa. -¿que te parecieron?-

-pues te sere franca phoebe, ella me da igual y el simplemente me cae mal-

-pues tu no eres un dulcesito primor- le dijo el sin pensar en las consecuencias.

phoebe noto el sonrojo de su amiga pero sabia muy bien que no era de verguenza, sino de ira y pronto el rubio pagaria por su atrevimiento.

-jamas en tu vida te atrevas a llamarme de ese modo- dijo la ojiazul con los puños apretados y sin voltear a verlo

-a mi ninguna mujer me va a decir que hacer- contesto arrogante al ver la actitud de ella.

-arnold te pido que te marches lo mas pronto posible- dijo phoebe algo molesta -si no lo...- pero ya no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque una rafaga paso frente a ella y tomo por el cuello al joven rubio, haciendolo que soltara su mochila y golpeandolo contra la pared, dejandolo sin habla porque ninguna mujer se abia atrevido a hacer algo parecido

-Oye Idiota espero que te quede claro que con Helga G. Pataki no se juega- y sin mas le solto un golpe en el estomago tan fuerte que lo dejo tirando y sin aire.

helga al verlo en el suelo solo sonrio un poco y le dio una pequeña señal a phoebe para que se marcharan, pero el no iba a dejar eso asi como asi.

-Espera- dijo recobrando un poco el aliento.

pero solo fue ignorado por las dos chicas que simplemente lo dejaron solo.

un chico que logro ver lo que paso fue a echarle una mano.

-Hola amigo creo que ya conosiste a Pataki- ese fue gerald un chico alto, moreno un poco fornido, cabello negro y una amabilidad que lo caracteriza

-Si por desgracia, ¿quien se cree ella que es?- el rubio contesto lebantando su mochila del suelo.

-pues solo la chica mas ruda de la escuela- atino a decir gerald

-pues creo que alguien deberia bajarle los humos a "Pataki" ¿ no crees?-

-Si claro suerte con eso viejo y por cierto soy Gerald- contesto el moreno presentandose.

-Soy Arnold, bueno creo que es hora de irnos-

salieron de la escuela y siguieron platicando un poco hasta que llegaron la la parada del autobus, en el camino a su casa Arnold se encontraba enojado y pensaba que tenia que lograr su venganza contra la rubia por la humillacion que le havia echo, Gerald quien tambien iba en el bus o solo dijo:

-Oye viejo como piensas cobrarsela a Pataki, porque por lo que veo si te afecto que te tratara de ese modo-

-Si, estoy enojado y creeme que me las va a pagar, solo que no se me ocurre nada, algun consejo?-

-Pues no se, no es de las personas a las cuales les puedas llegar tan facil, con decirte que ni novio ha tenido, ella si que es un hueso dificil de roer-

-Como?, no ha tenido novio?-

-Que pasa, amigo no me digas que te gusto el mal trato de Pataki?-

-No es eso Gerald, solo que me acbas de dar una buena idea ¿Que tal si...?-


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

Declaracion de guerra

Después de salir de la escuela helga y phoebe fueron a comprar un helado, Ya estando en el establecimiento Phoebe le preguntó a la rubia:

-Oye helga En qué clase piensas inscribirte-

\- aún no decido phoeps aún estoy indecisa entre la clase de música y la de literatura- contestó sin mucha importancia.

-Pues yo creo que la de música te ayudaría mucho con tus canciones-

Phoebe sabía que ella era una persona muy sensible a la cual le gustaba la música era una romántica, todos los sentimientos hermosos los transmite a con sus canciones pero nunca le ha gustado que la gente sepa cómo es en realidad, ahora que lo pensaba no se imaginaba estar lejos de su amiga ya que la conoce a la perfección aunque le costó mucho trabajo que confiara en ella, muchos la critican por convivir con alguien tan violenta como la mayoría la consideran pero no se arrepiente de estar siempre a su lado. A veces se pregunta qué sería de ella si nunca lo hubiera conocido porque aunque helga no lo quisiera aplicar era una persona que sufría mucho ya que tenía un padre que la ignoraba, una madre alcohólica y una hermana que se encargaba de recordarle que nunca iba no poder alcanzar nada en la vida por eso helga se tornaba fuerte y le admiraba mucho.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de la rubia se escuchó.

-¿Por cierto Phoebe ya terminaron el proyecto de geografía?-

-no Helga todavía nos falta un poco ya que Gerald no le presta atención al trabajo Por más que invesrealidad no podemos terminarlo Y tú ya no acabaste-.

-Claro tú bien sabes que no me gustan esas tonterías del trabajo en equipo- .

-realmente amiga admiro tu talento cómo es posible que tú ya hayas terminado un proyecto que eran pareja y nosotros que somos dos no lo hemos podido terminar- preguntó realmente sorprendida.

-¿Por cierto Phoebe ya le dijiste al cabeza de plumero francés lo que sientes por él?.

La pelinegra ya le había comentado que tenía sentimientos hacia Gerald y creanlo o no, le gustaba ver a su amiga feliz.

-Hay no Helga cómo crees, además no hay interés por parte de el- contestó sonrojada- -Aunque creó que la que le interesó fue la Chica nueva.

-Ay no se qué podría encontrar de interesante en ella, además tú eres una persona muy inteligente, hermosa buena persona no sé qué le podría encontrar de interesante, me parece una persona sin chiste-

-Creo que no deberías de juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas- se escuchó de repente.

al voltear a ver quién era, oh sorpresa se encontraron con que era Lila.

-Vaya vaya vaya la señorita intromisión en persona- contesto helga un poco molesta

-Ay pero qué graciosa eres, Pero es en serio nunca deberías a criticar a la gente que no conoces-

-Créeme que si quisiera conocerte ya lo hubiera hecho pero da la casualidad que no me interesa asi que largo- contestó la rubia.

-bueno me voy pero eso sí pronto vas a conocerme Realmente- sin más salió de la nevería

Phoebe tomó eso como una amenaza y se preocupó, cuando la pelirroja se fue la pelinegra comento:

-Oye no cres que la forma en que Lila dijo eso ultimo sono como amenaza-

-no, lo que tiene es que en su otra escuela le prestanban mucha atención y como aqui nadie la toma en cuenta le afecto, pero en fin no te preocupes por gente que no vale la pena pero aún así Phoebe se quedó intranquila

Despues de un rato, las chicas se fueron cada quien a su casa.

Phoebe no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido con Lila, y en la declaración de guerra que le hizo a Helga, por otro lado la rubia, solo penpensaba en lo que le esperaba al llegar a su "amada" casa, Miriam tirada en el sofa ebria como siempre, Bob gritando por cualquier cosa y por ultimo Olga, y su actitud de la señorita perfección, de tan solo imaginarlo le enfermaba, pero bueno asi era siempre la vida de la Gran Helga G. Pataki

Hola espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, se que tarde mucho pero no crean que me he olvidado de esta historia, solo que he tenido mucho trabajo y escribo en los ratitos que tengo libres, en fin:

on se voit plus tard


End file.
